


Shirt Off This Time

by roboticfennec



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby John, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticfennec/pseuds/roboticfennec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally convinces a slightly overweight John to take off his shirt during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Off This Time

Dave sighed. Once again, he and his boyfriend of seven and a half months were laying in his bed, arguing about John's shirt. Sure, John was a little chubby; he wasn't going to deny that. But he was constantly trying to drill into John's brain the fact that he didn't have to be any certain weight, or height, or body shape, to be beautiful.  
"You wouldn't really be John if you weren't exactly the way you are," he was telling him, but John shook his head. The black-haired male had his shaky hands on the edges of his shirt, trying to prevent Dave from pulling it off.  
"Dave, I'm not beautiful," John whispered, tears visible at the corners of his baby blues. "I don't know what you see in me."  
"I see my best bro," Dave argued. "I see a silly dork obsessed with weird actors, and the guy who's been by my side for as long as I can remember. I see someone whose sex I never get tired of, and who I'd spend entire days just talking to. I love your nose, and your cheeks, and your stomach, and your legs, and every part of you, man." He was glaring at the chubby blackette, trying to make him see the truth.  
"I don't get it," was the first thing he whispered as wet streaks began to show on his dark cheeks. "I don't get why you love me, or why you think I'm cute or hot or pretty. I'm fat, Dave." He pounded his fists on the mattress, which bounced a little. "I'm fat and I can't stop eating and I'm lazy and stupid and dumb."  
"John, those things don't define you. Yeah you're chubby, yeah I'm skinny. Whatever. It's just our weight, and it doesn't matter that much anyway," Dave whispered back. "I think it's cute how much you love food. Like how much I like rap, and music. We're just into different things, and your metabolism is a little slower. Whatever!" He threw his hands up.  
By this point Dave was sitting, flaccid, on John's hips. The argument about the beauty Dave saw and John didn't had completely killed his erection.  
"Please let me take it off," Dave begged one last time.  
John hiccuped and placed his hands above his head.  
Dave pulled off the XL shirt that was a little loose on John, but not very. He smiled as he threw it to the side, and leaned down. He began to kiss John's skin, from his collarbone, to his shoulder, to his chest, to his stomach. Eventually he made his way down to the mass of hairs that his boyfriend refused to shave.  
Dave found the strangest things cute, John always said.  
Dave didn't care. He yanked down John's boxers, which had gotten a little wet where his tip had leaked precum. He tossed it over his shoulder and continued to kiss the slightly less tanned skin.  
"D-Dave," John cried out, the teasing driving him wild. "Dave, I love you."  
"Stop being so cheesy," Dave teased as he crawled up to kiss him. "Just kidding babe, I love you too."  
John grinned and giggled, but the bubbly sound turned into a much more guttural one when he felt Dave's tongue slide from the base of his length to the tip. The blonde smirked at his reaction and squeezed his hand, then caressed his balls. He began to suck on just the head; his mouth watered at the taste of John's flesh.  
John was babbling nearly incoherently, a mixture of Dave's name, taking God's name in vain, and various profanities. His fingers grasped the sheets, his knuckles white. "Dave you're gonna make me c-cum already," he whined out.  
Dave hummed around him and pulled off with a 'pop.' He rid himself of the remaining articles of clothing on his pale body, which included socks and boxers, as well as his beloved shades. "Ready for me, John? Should I prepare you first?"  
It was a legitimate question, and John understood his sincerity somehow. "I don't wanna take any chances," he answered. "A hospital trip because you fucked me in half doesn't sound fun."  
Dave smiled and gave his chest a gentle kiss before placing two fingers in his own mouth and sucking on them. Soon, they were soaked in saliva, and Dave pushed one into John's entrance.  
"Dave...Dave that...ah," was all John could manage to say before his throat let out shameless moans. He pushed his hips against Dave's touch and begged for more, crying, "Dave! It's not enough! Please, please put more in! I want to feel you inside me, please!"  
Dave licked his lips at the incessant begging and complied with John's wishes. He inserted another finger, thrusting both of them, then scissoring them apart, then curling them a little. Soon he pulled them out and positioned himself, which included tossing John's legs around his waist.  
"You ready, babe?" Dave asked. One thing he'd sworn long ago he'd never do was hurt John. He would never do that, in any way. Ever.  
"Y-yeah, I think I am," John said, nodding weakly. "If you don't fuck me soon I'll have really blue balls."  
Dave chuckled and pushed into him, his face scrunching up in concentration. John giggled at the sight, but both of their laughs melted into moans. Soon, Dave was pounding into the slightly younger male, and each other's names were spilling from their lips.  
"Dave! I'm really close!" John wailed, and Dave groaned in agreement. He pulled out and grinded against him, placing one hand around both of their lengths. The frottage drove both of them over the edge, and they spilled their loads across both of the torsos dripping with sweat.  
John, after wiping off with a hand towel and assisting Dave in the same endeavor, nuzzled into Dave's chest.  
"You're still shirtless," the blonde pointed out to him gently.  
"Yeah, I know," John mumbled against Dave's skin.  
"And do you know you're beautiful?"  
John looked up at him, smiling, eyes twinkling happily.  
"Yeah, I know that too."


End file.
